


Flower's On Your Doorstep

by Posiesuperior



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posiesuperior/pseuds/Posiesuperior
Summary: You deserve flowers on your doorstep and so much more.Or Penelope has a crush on josie and trying to prove to Josie what she is worth. Will Josie reciprocate the feelings?





	Flower's On Your Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while because i had culminatings then exams then work but im back and better than ever.

It's raining, I'm talking hardcore rain, like torrential downpour, but Josie Saltzman is worth it and will always be worth no matter how much she thinks she isn't. 

So for her, I brace myself and open the door outside to pick Josie a daisy because she deserves flowers on her doorstep and so much more.

I run as fast as I can to the garden as the raindrops hit hard against me I try to dodge them even though that is perpetually impossible. I make it there soaking wet picking the best daisy I can find and hurrying back to school before Josie wakes up. 

I place it on the ground knock on her door and run around the corner just in time to see her open the door and smile down at the daisy with a note  _ You Deserve Flowers On Your Doorstep <3\.  _

Her smile. It makes my day the way her eyes shine and how her dimples form. It's a sight I could get used to seeing every day waking up next to her, her smile being the first thing I see when I open my eyes and the last I see when I close them.

As she closes the door I walk down to the kitchen for coffee. The sound of hustling, hangry teenagers scouring for food fills my ears as I walk in the kitchen I grab two cups yellow for Jo and red for me I stand in line for what feels like forever to get coffee I have her order memorized like the back of my hand  _ 2 creams 2 sugar.  _

When I turn around to find her in the dining hall I’m met with a crowded room people calling my name, and competing for my attention but all I want is to be met with a certain set of brown eyes and a soft smile. 

People say it's all about who you look for in a crowded room that's where your heart belongs if that's true my heart belonged to Josie the first day I met her in the crowdedness. For the past three years, I have been trying to show her how much she means to mean, how much of a hold she has on my heart. 

“There you go Jojo 2 creams 2 sugars just how you like it,” I say placing the mug down in front of her.  __

“Aww thanks, Pen you got my order right.”

“When do I ever get it wrong” silence is all I hear from her.

“ Exactly,” I say back to her.

The day goes on with us stealing glances through the halls and notes in class mine always cheesier than her just gossiping through the notes I even added doodles to spice it up  _ your one in a melon ( like a million)  _ a little watermelon with a face and limbs accompanying my note on the corner.

More keep following throughout the day never getting too sentimental though because my feelings for her aren't reciprocated and I can't lose my best friend because I was too lovey-dovey in my notes to her. 

But when I can't fall asleep, I often find myself thinking of what it would be like to date Josie Saltzman. I could proudly write the cheesiest love notes without feeling like our friendship was on the line or that I'm being too obvious about my feelings.  _ Olive you, you stole a pizza my heart, donut ever let me go  _ the possibilities are endless.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Josie tapping my arm with a note about Raf's new haircut, no cheesy note to follow mine up with, disappointed but not surprised, not surprised that Josie doesn't get the message I've been sending for years, that I have a crush on her, not surprised she doesn't feel the same way.

The rest of the day passes without seeing her until around 3 am when I'm pulled out of my sleep by a knock on my door. I open it to see Josie, her shoulders shaking, and cheeks wet. 

“Josie,” I say barely a whisper. There's no response.

I pull her over to my bed, in that moment she breaks, face crumpling. I take her hands kneeling at her feet and kiss her knuckles. I pull her into the tightest hug I can feel her tears against my neck. I want nothing more than to hurt the person that caused her this pain.

“It's okay” I whisper 

“Jojo what happened” 

“Lizzie and I got into a fight and now she's not talking to me but I don't know what I did, and I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up but I needed someone and I didn't know who else to go to. I'm sorry” she blurts out in one breath.

“Hey, Jo don't apologize. I'm always going to be here for you no matter what because you are my friend for life.” I can see her start to crack a smile.

“I know exactly what you need,” I tell her.

“And what's that”

“An ice cream sundae. Grab one of my hoodies I’ll drive us.”

“Penelope you do realize its three in the morning.”

“ Yeah, and the ice cream shop is open all night so what's stopping you from having fun.”

“Umm I don't know curfew, hall monitors, my dad being the headmaster, would you like me to keep going.”

“Come on Jo you have to live a little, have some adventure in your life. I don't mind dragging you to the car so either way your coming.”

“Fine fine I’ll come but only because I don't want to be dragged.” she finally caves to my request.

It's 3:30 am and were sitting on the roof of my car eating ice cream in perfect silence. In this moment it hits me that the past three years I've been trying to prove to Josie what she deserves and how much she means to me one of those things being that she deserves honesty

But I haven't shown her that at all. She has no clue about my feelings for or how much she means to me. And for some reason my dumbass thought this would be the perfect time to do so.

“I have a crush on you” I blurt out and I internally smack my self for being such an idiot

“I'm sorry what did you just say” she whisper-yells at me so we don't wake up the whole neighbourhood

“I have a crush on you, I have since the seventh grade and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but we kinda became instant friends and I thought I would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all and-” 

She kisses me that definitely shuts me up its everything I thought kissing Josie Saltzman would be like slow, smooth, delicate, like home, like I'm safe now. It ends all too quick for my liking as she slowly pulls away I keep my as closed because I'm scared if I opened them it would all just be a dream, but when I do I realize that Josie really did just kiss me and the one thing I have been wanting to do since the seventh grade finally happened. All my doubts have washed away because josie likes me Josie freakin Saltzman reciprocate my romantic feelings.

When I finally have the courage to look her in the eyes prepared to face disgust or regret, I'm faced with this look and I think that this time, this is it, I really do.

I think you are the one to stay, and the memories we are making are the ones we will tell our friends when we are older. It's so strange; I'm looking at you, and your smiling at me and everything is perfect. 

And this is it, this is the moment. Right now you are the only person I could ever imagine falling for. I can picture it so well: you and I, a future, forever.

But there's no way of knowing whether you and I looking at each other, will always stay this perfect moment in my mind, or whether it will be coated with the feeling of loss, of missing someone I loved so deeply, of having to let go when all you want to do is hold on, of trying to forget when that person has done everything to be remembered for. It all depends on that thin line between forever and never again. But in this moment I'm thinking with the way I'm feeling and the way you're looking at me it will be forever. 

For the past few months we have been sleeping together, but not just sex we cuddle after or she takes me for pancakes and we hold hands through the halls and play footsies at lunch but we still haven't confirmed what we are, if this is a real thing or if its just a friends with benefits kind of thing. 

But then one night we are sleeping next to each other, your arms holding my body so tight and our lips are so close, I looked at you and whispered

“I love you.” I can feel her tense up at that and could see how scared she was. 

“I meant it as friends,” I say laughing back I can feel my heart slightly breaking at the realization that Josie never likes me the way I liked her.

I never imagined I would be in such a complex situation where I would tell a girl who held me in her arms, that we are just friends, while her lips have already left there mark on my body.

And I wonder why you chose me when you can have it way simpler with a girl who is hotter than me and that you actually have feelings for, but all you say is ‘ _ with you it's different’ _ .

I know she doesn't mean to send me these mixed signals, but I have all these unanswered questions about us  _ ‘do you like me back’, ‘what are we’ _

I guess I will always stay like this, hanging, waiting for something- someone I’ll never get. And maybe that's what love does to us, making us hope and hope even if the truth is in front of our eyes, but we keep hoping, hoping that maybe one day she will feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos feedback is always appreciated. Next week im posting a one shot inspired by a Taylor swift song so get ready


End file.
